And I Liked It
by starbuckjade
Summary: Maura's imagination runs wild and Jane can't help but follow.
1. Who's your sweetheart?

**Author's Note: No, it's not Keys to the Future. Sorry to say that Chapter three is still kicking my ass. But I have it on the ropes...I swear! So instead I offer you this, fine readers: a little one shot from the episode...you guessed it, "I Kissed a Girl". I'd also like to take this opportunity to say, this fandom is awesome. What other show would have me researching the mating habits of tortoises in one chapter and La Perla lingerie in another? No one but Rizzoli & Isles. :) And now on to our regularly scheduled program... **

* * *

Maura placed a final drink order, leaning against the bar as she waited for it to be filled. Frost and Korsak had already left with the evidence, taking it straight back to the station so the lab could start work on it first thing in the morning. She smiled at the bartender in thanks as she picked up a bottle of beer for Jane and a martini for herself, clutched against the bottle and glass were two distinct piles of red napkins.

She made her way to Jane's table, laying out a fresh beer in front of the detective before she took her place across from her. Maura distributed their separate napkin piles in front of each of them, taking a sip of her martini she murmured over the glass, a triumphant, "I win."

Jane looked down at the rather large pile of phone numbers that Maura had accumulated over the night; it more than doubled her own pile. She glanced at the blonde, "How many free drinks did you give out?"

Maura's eyes widened comically and her mouth opened in an o of surprise. But her response was seemingly calm and casual, "I don't think that information is relevant."

Jane chuckled. So like Maura to feel the need to make a grand gesture to win strangers over. Free drinks or no, it really wouldn't have mattered. The corset top the blonde was still wearing would have been enough to gather dozens and dozens of phone numbers.

The brunette slipped off her jacket and placed it over Maura's shoulders. This time the blonde didn't protest. "You win." She conceded.

"Korsak gave me a few tips before I started my shift tonight." Maura clarified, taking a long sip of her drink.

Jane's eyebrow raised at that, lips pursed she questioned the blonde, "What exactly did he say?"

The blonde explained, thoughtfully, "He told me to treat every woman like you. But he made it clear that I shouldn't use any medical or scientific terminology, or statistics or random facts."

Jane nodded, in other words, 'Flirt like you do with Jane and talk like a normal person.' She took a few gulps of her beer, wondering if Maura realized how much the two of them did flirt. It certainly wasn't normal behavior for two friends, but Jane wouldn't change it for the world.

What started out as a simple crush on her part had developed into something much more: which is why it had hurt so much when Maura had announced that she wasn't her type. She wanted to be the blonde's type, desperately. But even if they were both lesbian or bi-sexual she couldn't imagine the brilliant doctor wanting her in a romantic sense. Possibly a one night stand, a quick release of tension but nothing more and Jane wanted so much more.

She took another sip of her beer and decided to push the blonde a little. "Did you find out what your type was?" she asked.

Maura frowned, "No. I think I would have to go several dates," she paused as her fingers flipped through the stack of napkins in front of her, "in order to determine conclusively what my type would be. I'm sure a pattern would emerge after enough encounters. "

Jane didn't like the sound of that at all. "I'm sure there is an easier way than that." The blonde looked at her curiously until she continued. "Why don't we try to let your imagination figure it out?"

"How do you mean?" Maura asked, obviously confused at what Jane was suggesting.

The brunette gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm going to give you a scenario in which you will meet your perfect mate and as you imagine it you're going to discover your type. "

"You mean engage my corpus callosum with auditory cues to extrapolate the missing data?" Maura questioned as she nibbled on a slice of orange from the rim of her martini glass.

Jane simply stared at her for a minute, her immediate thought was, 'You're so hot.' But instead she waved her hand dismissively, "Yes that's exactly what I meant, Brainiac. Close your eyes."

Maura did as she was told and the detective took the opportunity to gaze at her friend. The blonde medical examiner was no doubt the most beautiful woman that Jane had laid eyes on. But she wasn't just attracted to her physically, she found her adorable. How she so often seemed to know everything under the sun until faced with something as simple as a flutternutter sandwich. The blonde's determination and poise, her inability to lie and her blunt awkwardness should have made her an instant enemy but something about the combination of all that was Maura Isles had Jane hooked.

The medical examiner cracked an eye open, and Jane replied defensively. "I'm thinking..." the blonde stole a final sip of her drink before keeping both eyes closed.

"You're in a park and you're waiting on a bench..." She began, only to be interrupted by her friend.

"What kind of park? What season is it? Am I alone? You need to be more descriptive if this has any hope of working." Maura explained, her eyes stayed closed so she missed the exasperated look on Jane's face.

"Okay fine. "She took a calming breath, letting her frustration show in her voice was not going to help this little scenario along. "It's spring in Boston and you've decided to meet your sweetheart for lunch in Ramler Park. The sun is high in the sky, shining down on you making you feel warm and peaceful. You take a seat on the blue rot iron bench that overlooks the large round fountain. You take off your light grey overcoat because it's too nice a day to wear it. You eyes sweep out over the landscape, taking in the beautiful white tulips surrounding the fountain. You breathe in the scent of cherry blossoms that surround your bench, seeing a few of the flowers break free and swirl in the air before landing on the grass." Had Jane's eyes not been trained on Maura's face she might have missed the way the blonde breathed in, at the exact moment she was instructed to, a soft smile coming to her face as if she could actually smell the fragrance of flowers in bloom.

"You're both excited and nervous at the same time, smoothing the fabric of your wine colored dress over your legs as you wait. Your sweetheart has been out of town for a few days and you've missed them terribly. It was only a few days but the time apart seemed endless and you've been dreaming of running into their arms the second you lay eyes on them. But waiting begins to take its toll and you start to fidget, playing with the buttons on your coat. You've chosen the perfect vantage point because you can see both entrances to the park clearly. You turn your head from one entrance to the other hoping for some glimpse of your sweetheart, but seeing no one. You feel the warm weight of a hand on your shoulder; it doesn't startle you because you know exactly who it belongs to. You turn around and see..."the brunette trailed off, hoping that Maura would pick up the narrative and describe her 'sweetheart'.

"Jane" Maura murmured a radiant smile on her face.

Jane wondered if Maura was simply stating her name, because she stopped talking or whether it was actually her that the blonde was seeing. God she hoped so. "Describe your sweetheart, Maura." She all but whispered to her friend.

"She's tall and beautiful. She's smiling at me; she's missed me just as much as I've missed her. I hate when we're apart. She moves around the bench and I'm in her arms immediately. I hold her tightly against me, breathing in the scent of her chocolately brown hair. We always fit so well together." The blonde let loose a bliss filled sigh before continuing, entirely caught up in the fantasy.

"We kiss: it's sweet and soft, a mere prelude to what we will be doing in her apartment later. I've missed our physical intimacy but I've missed her presence just as much. In her absence I've realized how empty my life is without her. How full of light, wonder and possibilities it is when she's with me. It doesn't matter what horrors we have to face at work because we have each other. "

Jane waits with bated breath for more. A tall woman who works with her that lives in an apartment...she prays silently that she is who Maura is describing. It's not enough to go on, she's needs more...needs to know for certain that Maura is picturing her best friend and not some nameless look alike.

A soft smile flits across Maura's face, "She's made us fluff sandwiches with peanut butter, like her mom makes her. They are horribly unhealthy and hard to digest but they taste so incredibly good. She's feeding me little triangles of delightfulness and I'm licking the fluff from her finger tips. We share smiles and laughter as she tells me how horrible her trip away from me has been. As she cups my cheek in her palm and I feel the soft brush of her scar against my skin I know that I've finally found what I've been looking for all my life."

It's enough for Jane, more than enough. She slips from her chair and rounds the table in seconds. She cups the blonde's cheek, just like her counterpart in Maura's fantasy, and pulls her into a soft kiss. Maura moans against her, allowing Jane's tongue to slip into her mouth and dance erotically with her own. She pulls Jane closer, her fingers threading through the long brown locks, the kiss so much more than she imagined it to be. Jane finally pulls away, panting softly as she presses her forehead against Maura's. "I'm not your type..." Jane excuses softly.

Maura pecks the brunette's swollen lips softly, "You're my ideal..." she murmurs in response.

As Jane throws a wad of bills on the table her thoughts turn to Katie Gaynor-Randle. She thanks the young woman for bringing the two of them to this club and opening their eyes to their heart's true desires. Her fingers lace with Maura's as she tugs the blonde towards the back door as she silently vows to do everything in her power to find Katie's killer and bring her to justice.


	2. Abandonment Issues

**Author's Note: So...you don't need to be Maura Isles to figure out that this is once again not an update for Keys to the Kingdom. I swear it's coming...really. Hopefully, this will give me the courage to slay chapter three very soon. Thank you guys so much for your reviews on both stories. You're all awesome. :) Also, the finale...*sigh* I don't even think I have words for that at the moment. But when I do, they will be in fanfic form. In the meantime here is something slightly more chipper for your reading enjoyment. Oh and we're now in M territory folks.  
**

* * *

They had been together for a month. A month since they had their now infamous conversation at Merch. In those 30 days they had shared laughter and sorrow, pain and ecstasy. Even after a month, Jane could hardly believe that her little game of imagination with Maura had led to the greatest relationship she'd ever had in her life.

So many things had changed in the past month and just as many things had stayed the same. Cuddling for instance. Jane absolutely hated cuddling, especially after sex. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to be that close, let alone for prolonged periods of time. Most men she had been with respected that she wanted her space, even if she had to physically demand it from them. Maura never demanded cuddling nor did she ask for it in an awkwardly blunt way. But seeing her shivering and panting as her orgasm raced through her, Jane could think of nothing else but pressing herself against the blonde and holding her lover safely in her arms. They fell asleep that way their first night together.

In the past, Jane had hated being restricted while she slept and she hated waking up feeling trapped. But with Maura, like so many other things, it was different. She couldn't imagine waking up without the blonde wrapped around her in some way and she adored falling asleep at night with her nose buried in her friend's soft sweet smelling locks.

Which was why the thought of spending the rest of her week alone was especially difficult to comprehend. "What do you mean you're going away for a conference?" Jane all but whined to her girlfriend as she sat perched on the blonde's clutter free desk.

"I've been attending this particular Medical Examiner's conference for years, Jane. Don't you remember when I told you about it last month? They asked me to be a presenter this year, I've prepared a speech." The blonde trailed off as she concentrated on trying to wiggle the bullet free of their latest victim's soft tissue.

"I don't remember you leaving for a conference last year." Jane replied, swinging her legs like an impatient child.

"Last year it was held in Boston." Was Maura's response as the bullet slipped free into her gloved fingers. She gave Jane a triumphant smile over her shoulder before she went back to the body laid out in front of her.

Jane shook her head softly, her girlfriend was absolutely adorable even when she was cutting up dead things. "Where is it this year?" she asked, hoping it was a close drive and secretly fearing it wasn't.

"Toronto." Maura murmured as she began to dissect her patient's heart.

"Canada?" Jane cried in horror, she couldn't make that commute each day and she certainly couldn't take time off as she was the lead detective on their current case. God she hated the thought of being without her for any period of time, a few days was going to seem like a lifetime. She sighed dramatically, "When do you leave?"

The blonde glanced up at the clock on her wall, "A taxi is picking me up for the airport in 4 hours."

Four hours was not enough time for Jane. She wanted a few more hours in bed with her lover, she wanted to have a late lunch with her girlfriend and above all she did not want Maura to go.

Maura continued, oblivious to Jane's inner turmoil, "I have two hours to complete my autopsy and then just enough time to fresh up and pack before my ride arrives."

"Did saying goodbye to me fit into your schedule?" Jane asked sullenly.

Maura had a soft look of hurt on her face as she turned around, she walked towards Jane, intend to pull the brunette into her arms until she realized her hands were covered in gloves and her gloves covered in blood. She turned back to her autopsy, murmuring "I was hoping you would drive me home..." She turned back to the brunette and made an attempt at a smile, "and give me a reason to freshen up."

Jane silently berated herself, of course Maura wouldn't forget about her. She slipped off the desk and gave the blonde a soft kiss. "Finish as quickly as you can and I'll take you home."

Maura nodded, sharing a grin with her lover, she went back to work.

* * *

Jane sighed; she was stretched out on Maura's side of the bed, absently stroking her fingers along Joe Friday's back. It had only been a few hours since the blonde had left and it already seemed like forever. After making love that afternoon, saying goodbye had been a special brand of torture.

She glanced at the alarm clock again, frowning. Maura would have landed already and made her way through security. Maybe she was waiting until she was in her hotel room to call...but it was late enough that she should be there already, it was nearly 10pm. Jane picked up her phone, "Enough is enough" she muttered but before she even had a chance to hit speed dial it was ringing in her hand.' Maura' Jane's mind supplied, as her heart fluttered at the mere thought of the blonde. "Rizzoli" she answered, praying it really was her girlfriend.

"My phone died on the plane, I had to wait until I could plug it into the charger to call." Maura explained in a rush. She licked her suddenly dry lips, "I miss you." She added.

"God I miss you too." Jane murmured. "Are you at the hotel?"

"Yes. I'm just getting ready for bed actually, early panel tomorrow morning." Maura replied, taking the mints off her pillows and pulling back the bedspread.

"What are you wearing?" Jane husked into the phone, her eyes already slipping shut.

Maura bit her lip, the sultry tone of Jane's voice was always her undoing. Yet she paused, unsure whether she should really tell the brunette what she currently had on.

"Silk pajamas, scrubs, a fancy designer pants suit...it doesn't matter, I'll be mentally undressing you any second, sweetie." Jane explained, hoping to coax the blonde into action.

"Your baseball jersey." Maura finally replied.

Jane's eyes snapped open at that, "You're wearing my jersey? Why?" she frowned. Maura wasn't really the biggest fan of her wardrobe and of all the things to take with her.

"Olfactory sense is the strongest trigger of memory." The blonde explained as she took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her lover. The smell of Jane wrapped around her like a blanket and she reveled in it.

Jane smiled, "I guess that must be why I'm stretched out on your bed, clinging to your overly soft goose down pillow."

"Great minds think alike." Maura offered, Jane could hear the smile in her voice.

"And fools seldom different." Jane replied, humming softly as she imagined Maura wearing her baseball jersey and only, her baseball jersey. "Take off your underwear." She instructed, imaging the blonde doing exactly that.

"I'm not wearing any." Maura murmured in response, her fingers already stroking along her thigh.

Jane moaned, "I wish I was there to see this..." She quickly tugged her pants open and shimmied her way out of them, so she was on level footing with Maura.

Joe Friday took the hint: vacating the room as she narrowly avoided being tangled up in her owner's clothing.

"I'll give you a private viewing when I get home." Maura assured her, already picturing it in her mind.

Jane could picture it too. "Tug the jersey up." The brunette instructed. The blonde followed the instruction, gasping as she felt the rough fabric brush against her nipples, followed by the cool air of her air conditioned room.

Jane followed her own instructions, tugging up her shirt and wrestling out of her bra. She tossed them across the room while panting softly into the phone, "Have I told you lately how fabulous your tits are?"

Maura bit her lip; Jane's husky voice in her ear was driving her to distraction. "You tell me all the time..." she finally murmured in response, although Jane had never used that particular wording before.

"Cup them; stroke them just like I would if I were with you."

Maura moaned softly, she adored Jane's touch. It was the perfect balance of deliciously rough and sinfully sweet. Her hands slipped around her soft mounds, loving stroking her curves.

"Harder..." Jane breathed.

She gave her breasts a harsh squeeze, imagining Jane perched above her. "I love the look in your eyes when you touch me..."

"God, Maura why the hell did you leave for that stupid conference? Do you have any idea what I would be doing to you now, if you had stayed in Boston?" Jane growled softly in the blonde's ear, her own hands busily stroking and pinching her nipples.

Maura's hand delved between her legs, wanting to relieve the fiery ache that was about to consume her. Her fingers danced along her entrance, already wet from the overwhelming amount of excitement and arousal that Jane had produced in her, all with the mere sound her voice. "If I wasn't a presenter I wouldn't have left..." she trailed off, swallowing against a suddenly dry mouth. "Do you have any idea how arousing the thought of you laid out on my bed, touching yourself is?"

Jane groaned. "About as arousing as you wearing nothing but my baseball jersey."

"More...please Jane." the blonde's pleading tone pushed the brunette into action.

"Are you wet, honey?" Jane asked her lover, unconsciously licking her lips.

"Yes..." Maura moaned.

"How wet?" Jane murmured, her fingers stroking through the downy fur between her legs.

"Approximately 30 millilitres per square inch." Maura replied, in a voice that was entirely too sexy for the sentence she uttered.

Jane bit her lip to keep from laughing; instead she grinned and said, "My girlfriend is so hot."

Maura laughed softly, "Jane!" she whined. "Please..."

Jane chuckled, replying thoughtfully, "It's also kinda hot that you're waiting for permission to bring yourself off."

"Please..." Maura whimpered.

"Side a finger inside that wet heat of yours; tilt your hips up, slow thrusts only." Jane instructed, following her own orders.

The blonde moaned happily, "Oh yes..." she continued slow even strokes, quickly needing more.

"Add another finger." Jane murmured, moaning as she began thrusting against her hand, faster than before.

Maura panted into the phone, following Jane's lead, instinctively picking up the pace. "Jane...I'm close..."

"Me too." she panted, hips lifting off the bed. "Stroke your clitoris; circle it with your thumb."

"Yes...yes..." Maura moaned.

"Come for me, honey, I want to hear you scream." Jane murmured, incredibly close to the edge herself.  
She heard Maura whimpering in her ear, realizing they both needed more she added, "Add a third finger and pinch your clit."

The blonde cried out suddenly, arching her back as her orgasm ripped through her. Jane came a few seconds later, moaning loudly as she came down from her high.

Jane shivered, wishing she had Maura's warm arms to curl up in. "I wish you were here..." she murmured, tugging the blanket over top of her rapidly cooling skin.

Maura pulled down Jane's shirt, breathing it in once more before she slipped under the comforter. "I miss you too." the blonde replied, letting out a quiet yawn.

"I should let you get some sleep." Jane sighed, not wanting to let the blonde go, but knowing they both had early mornings.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know my schedule. Maybe we can have lunch together." Maura added, hope shining in her voice.

"I'd love that." Jane replied, a smile clinging to her lips.

"Goodnight, Jane." the blonde whispered, already feeling her eyelids grow heavy and slip closed.

"Goodnight" she murmured sadly, before disconnecting the call.

She slipped off the bed, tugging Maura's silk robe around her as she made her way through the house. She primed the alarm system and made sure every window and door was properly secured. She found Bass in her travels, hunkered against one of Maura's kitchen cabinets. Jane grabbed the largest strawberry she could find from the fridge, feeding it to the unlikely pet while she spoke softly to the creature and patted its shell, the way Maura always did.

Joe Friday was waiting in the bedroom when she returned, wagging her tail excitedly. Jane chuckled; obviously she was already forgiven for nearly taking the mutt out in her haste to get naked.

Joe took her place at the foot of the bed, turning around in a circle several times before flopping down on the comforter. Jane wondered not for the first time why dogs did that. She felt a strong pang of longing hit her when she realized that Maura wasn't around to explain it to her.

She sighed, taking off the robe and slipping under the covers. Grabbing Maura's pillow she wrapped the robe around it. It wasn't her girlfriend; it wasn't even a good substitute. But it was all she had. She closed her eyes and prayed that Maura would be in her arms when she woke up.


End file.
